


We Are Not Married

by loveubluelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, güzel şeyler :d
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveubluelou/pseuds/loveubluelou
Summary: + Evlilik başvurusu için isimlerinize ihtiyacım olacak.- Emma Carlson- Harry Styles+ Üzgünüm, yasalar gereği evli olduğunuz takdirde ikinci bir evlilik yapamazsınız Bay Styles.- Nasıl yani? Ben evli değilim?+ Bunu bence ..Louis Tomlinson'a bir sormalısınız.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. /10

Louis yine her zamanki hafta sonlarından birini yaşıyordu. Zayn kaykayını alıp parka gitmiş, bütün ev Louis'ye kalmıştı. Louis de mutfaktan içecek bir şeyler almış, telefonundan internette geziniyordu.

Birkaç aşk acısı çeken arkadaşının efkarlı tweetlerini gülerel favladı. Tamamen arkadaşları özelden mesaj atıp 'tweetimi beğen' dediği için yaptı yoksa bilirsiniz, Louis aşk acısını anlamıyordu.

Telefonunda oyalanmaya devam ederken - şu haftalardır geçemediği oyunun bölümünü geçmesine ramak kalmıştı- bir anda telefonu çalmaya başladı. Bilinmeyen numaraya oyununu böldüğü için sinir olsa da telefonu açtı.

"Efendim?" dedi hafif sinirle.

Karşıdaki kişi bu çıkışı beklemiyor olmalı ki çekingen bir sesle sordu. "Umm..ben şey için aramıştım"

Louis gereksiz çıkışından biraz pişman olarak konuştu. "Buyurun sizi dinliyorum."

"Louis William Tomlinson ile mi görüşüyorum?”

Woah. İkinci isim olayı biraz ciddileştirmişti, hiç hoşuna gitmedi. “ Evet?”

“İlgilenmeniz gereken bir durum var ve acilen boşanma dairesine gelmeniz gerekiyor." Adam aynı şeyi sanki ellinci kere söylüyormuş gibi bıkkınlıkla konuştu.

“Biz? Kim?”

“Sen yani.”

“Oh,” amma saçma bir görüşmenin içinde hissetti Louis. “Anladım.” Ve jetonu o anda düştü. “Pardon, ne dairesi dedin az önce?”

“Boşanma.” Adam artık robotik bir şekilde cevapladı.

“İyi de neden?” kafa karışlığının sesine yansımasına izin verdi.

"Çünkü halletmemiz gereken bir sorun var" Çok açıklayıcı gerçekten.

"Hey, dostum sen kimsin bilmiyorum ama durduk yere aranarak bir yere çağrıldım diye koşarak falan gelmemi beklemiyorsun herhalde?" kafa karışıklığıyla konuştu.

Onu çağırıp öldürmeyeceklerini falan nereden bilebilirdi. Gerçi, boşanma dairesi bunun için pek mantıklı bir yer olmasa da, her neyse işte.

"Pekala, evine resmi dilekçe gelmesini mi istersin? Bunu.." sanki birisinden onay almayı beklermiş gibi durakladı. "Evet bunu yapabilirler sanırım ama bu beni de önemli bir şekilde ilgilendiriyor ve resmi işlemler süreci çok uzatır, benim bu işin hemen hallolmasına ihtiyacım var. Kısa süreli de olsa uğrayamaz mısın?"

Lanet olası adamın sesi çok umutsuz geliyordu, ve Louis kendisini ne gibi bir resmi durumun ilgilendireceğini merak etmişti. Karşıdaki adam - Louis adam diyordu ama karşıdaki ses Louis'den pek de büyük değil gibiydi- gelmesi gereken yeri tarif etti. Louis, genç konuşurken arkasında sıkıntıdan bunalmışcasına öfleyen bir kızın sesini duydu.

"Umm.. Pekala" Louis hiçbir anlam yükleyemediği telefon konuşmasını bitirip hızla işe koyuldu.

Yarım saat kadar sonra tarif edilen odanın kapısını çalıp içeri girdiğinde içeride üç kişi vardı. Masanın arkasındaki adamın kırklı yaşlarında görüntüsüne bakarak kendisini arayanın sandalyede oturmuş telefonda mesajlaşan genç olduğunu anladı.

Dar bir pantolon giymiş ince uzun bacaklarını sallayarak gerginlikle telefon ekranına bakıyordu. Ensesine kadar uzamış kıvırcık saçlarıyla şirin görünüyordu.

Yanındaki kız da telefonda duyduğu gibi biraz sıkılmış ve biraz da sinirli bir şekilde Louis'yi süzüyordu. Louis ile gözleri buluştuğunda kız onu umursamadan süzmeye devam etti. Louis o gün siyah yırtık kotunu ve onun üzerinde güzel duran bol beyaz baskılı tişörtünü giydiği için kendini tebrik etti.

Kısa süreli karşılıklı süzüşmenin ardından masanın arkasındaki adamın boğazını temizlemesiyle ona döndü.

"Louis sanırım? Hoş geldin. Gel otur şöyle." Louis gidip kıvırcığın karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu. Kıvırcıkta ona bakmaya başlamıştı. Harika. Neden geldiğini bilmediği bu yerde tüm dikkatler ondaydı. Burası üstünü çıkartmaya başlaması gereken kısım mıydı acaba? –Lütfen çok ciddiye almayındı, gerginken anlamsız mizaha sarabiliyordu-

"Şöyle ki Louis, seni buraya önemli bir sorundan dolayı çağırdık." eliyle kıvırcığı gösterdi. Eh bu az çok anlaşılmıştır herhalde.

"Harold'u tanıyor musun?" Louis kaşlarını çatarak Harold diye bahsettiği kıvırcığa baktı.

Ağzını açıp hayır diyecekken kıvırcık gözlerini devirdi ve "Adım Harry" dedi. "Ve size de yetmiş beşinci kere söylediğim gibi biz tanışmıyoruz." Louis başıyla onu onayladı.

Adam bıkmış gibi kafasını salladı. "O zaman daha birbirinizi bile tanımadan nasıl evlendiniz tanrı aşkına!"

"Ne!"

Harry yine bıkkınlıkla arkasına yaslandı. Louis şaşkınlıkla adama baktı. "Ben evli falan değilim hele bu Harry midir Harold mudur, onunla hiç değilim."

"Burada öyle demiyor malesef. Louis William Tomlinson,” Kafasını kaldırıp Louis’ye baktığında Louis kafasını sallayınca devam etti. "Harry Edward Styles ile resmi olarak iki aydır evlisin." Adam önündeki okuduğu kağıttan kafasını kaldırdı ve Louis'ye baktı.

Louis tam anlamıyla afallamıştı. Sizde bir anda tanımadığınız birisiyle hem de bir 'erkekle' evli olduğunuzu öğrenseydiniz, siz de afallardınız. Tamam Louis eşcinseldi ama bu yine de fazlaydı.

Louis kıvırcığa baktı. "Yani, ben, seninle evliyim öyle mi?" Harry gülümsedi.

"İnan bana, benden çok şaşırmış olamazsın çünkü ben kız arkadaşımla evlilik başvurusu yapmak için geldiğimde öğrendim."


	2. /10

klişe için üzgünüm sanırım, yıllar önce yazmışım değiştirmek istemedim  
-

"İnan bana, benden çok şaşırmış olamazsın çünkü ben kız arkadaşımla evlilik başvurusu yapmak için geldiğimde öğrendim."

Louis bunu duyunca yüzünü buruşturdu. "Oh..o daha kötüymüş."

Harry'nin yanındaki kıza baktı. Kız suratsızdı ama büyük ihtimalle sebebi evlenmek isteyerek geldiği yerde nişanlısının evli olduğunu öğrenmesi olmalıydı. Fakat Harry ise içinde oldukları durumda bile cana yakın hissettirmişti.

İçinde olduğu durum demişken, yıllardır kurduğu evlilik hayallerinin şu durumla uzaktan yakından alakası olmadığını fark etti Louis. Aslında Harry yeşil gözleri ve kıvırcık saçlarıyla baya yakışıklıydı ama.. Louis eşine her yönden aşık olmak istiyordu, geçmişte görünüşlere kanıp düştüğü durumlardan yeterince dersini almıştı teşekkürler.

Annesine açıklama yapma anını kafasında hayal etti . 'Anne şey, biraz şaşıracaksın ama ben evlendim' ve kendini tutamadan bir kahkaha attı. Oops, insan içindeyken çokta düşüncelere dalmamak lazım.

Harry ona bakıp çocuğun şoktan kafayı yediğini düşündü. Sabahtan beri babasıyla yaptığı son derece gergin mesajlaşmalar (hah sanki bir anda evli olduğunu öğrenmesi onun suçuymuş gibi), yanında öfleyip duran Emma.. Harry de mavi gözlü oğlana katılıp delirmiş gibi kahkaha atmak istedi. Her ne kadar ruh hali mutludan olabildiğince uzak olsa da.

"Ee şimdi ne olacak?" Louis sessiz geçen dakikaların ardından sordu.

"Ben avukatlarla konuşacağım, bir an önce kağıt işlerini halleder, ayrılırız."

Louis'nin içine bir anda gerçekten eşinden boşanıyormuş gibi üzüntü doldu. İçinde çocuğa karşı merak oluşmuştu bile, artık yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Sonra ayrılıktan çok bu evliliğin nasıl olduğunu bilmediğini fark etti.

"Aslında boşanma konusundan çok ben nasıl evlendiğimizi merak ediyorum. Seni bilmem ama ben iki ay önce babam evi terk ettiği için o bar senin bu bar benim geziyordum, kafamın ayık olduğu bir zaman yoktu." Ah, keşke babası ile ilgili kısmı söylemeseydi, yani aile içi mesele kimsenin bilmesine gerek yok falan. Bunu duyunca kızın kalkan kaşlarının da kendini iyi hissetmesine pek katkıda bulunduğu söylenemezdi.

Harry'nin kendisine olan düşünceli bakışlarını gördü. Sonra Harry bir anda gözlerini kıstı.

"Sarhoşken yaşadıklarını hatırlayabilenlerden misin?"

"Pek sayılmaz?" Gerçekten de öyleydi. Louis bir kere içmeye başladığında kör kütük sarhoş olurdu ve sonra da evini bile unuturdu. Harry'nin yüzü aydınlanmış gibi oldu.

"Ah, anladım." Biraz duraksadı, "bence nikahı kıyan kişi ile konuşmalıyız. "

“Bay Norman –yani masada yazana göre- kağıda göz attı ve söze girdi. “Rahip Rambald, St. Paul Kilisesi, onu orada bulabilirsiniz."

Odadan birlikte çıktılar ve asansöre doğru yürüdüler. Louis düğmeye bastı. Asansörün sesler çıkartarak kata gelmesi üzerine Louis biraz tereddüt etti fakat Harry'nin gözündeki yerini daha ilk günden sarsmak istemediğinden içeri girdi. Kapılar kapanırken Louis sıkıntıyla nefesini dışarı verdi çünkü lütfen, şu anda tanımadığı kocası ve onun müstakbel eşi ile iki metrekarelik bir alanda duruyordu.

İlk önce Harry konuştu. "Evli olduğumuza göre bir yerden başlamamız gerekiyor." Louis gözleri kocaman açılarak ona bakıp bir adım geri attı. Harry buna kahkaha atmıştı.

"Tanışmak, bilgi edinmek manasında söylemiştim." Harry gülmesini durdururken konuştu.

"Şu küçücük alanda -zaten asansörlerden nefret ederim- söze başlama şekline bak.. hiç komik değil." Louis kaşlarını çatarak söylendi.

"Asansörleri sevmez misin?" Harry merakla sordu. "Evet" Louis hala Harry'e bakmıyordu.

"Neden?" Louis duraksadı.

"Çünkü hem çok küçük bir alan, hem de karanlıktan hoşlanmam. Işıklar sönerse falan.. " Louis'nin sesi cümlenin sonuna doğru kısılmış, öyle ki Harry cümlenin sonunu duyamamıştı.

O sırada asansör durdu. Üçü de dışarı çıkmak için adım attılar fakat kapı açılmadı. Harry bir kaç defa açma düğmesine bastı. Biraz sonra kapı açıldı fakat.. Louis derin bir nefes aldı. Kapı açıldığı halde karşılarında duvar vardı. Hm, son söylediği cümleden hemen sonra bu olmasa olmazdı zaten.

İç sesinin zevzekliği kapana kısılma hissinin yavaş yavaş geliyor oluşunu engellemiyordu ne yazık ki. "H-harry" Louis'nin güçlükle konuşması ile Harry ona döndü.

"Kahretsin!" Onun klostrofobisi olduğunu söylediğini hatırlayınca –yani tam olarak söylemese de- Harry hızla zemin kat düğmesine basmaya başladı. Buradan çıkamazlarsa Louis'nin kriz geçireceği belliydi.

Harry düğmeye deli gibi basmasına rağmen hareket etmeyeceğini anlayınca Louis'ye döndü. Louis yere çöküp bacaklarını kendine çekmiş, iyice küçülmüştü. Yanına yaklaşınca gözlerinde parıldayan yaşları gördü.

Harry uzak dursa mı sarılsa mı daha işe yarayacağını bilemediğinden şansını denemeye karar vererek yanına gidip oturarak Louis'yi sırtı Harry'nin göğsüne gelecek şekilde kucağına çekti, Emma ise ortada hiç bir sorun yokmuş gibi kulaklığıyla oturmuş telefonuyla ilgileniyordu.

Harry herhangi bir ters tepki almayınca konuşmayı denedi, "Hey! Bana bak, lütfen ağlama derin nefes al, ben buradayım tamam mı?" kollarının arasındaki bu gencin adından başka bir şey bilmese de kendisini iyi hissetmesi için kurtarma ekibinin geç kalmamasını umdu.

Louis kafasını Harry'e doğru yaslayıp nefes almaya çalıştı. Harry ise ne yapacağını düşündü. Kendisi saatlerce kalsa bir şey olmazdı ama yanında klostrofobisi olan biriyle.. En mantıklı fikir dikkatini dağıtmaktı sanırım.

"Hadi bana ne iş yaptığından bahset." Louis onun çabasını anladı ve cevap vermeye çalıştı.

"Çalışmıyorum"

"Ailenle mi yaşıyorsun?"

"A-arkadaşım."

Harry onun zorlukla konuştuğunu fark edip daha fazla zorlamadı. "Ya da şöyle yapalım ben kendimden bahsedeyim sen beni dinle." Louis'nin cevap vermesini beklemedi "Babamın bir şirketi var. Güya sorumluluk sahibi bir insan olarak yetişmem için şimdiden beni yanına aldı. Bütün işi bana yaptırıyor. Oradan oraya koşturuyorum."

Louis güldü. Harry ne olduğunu anlamasa da kafasını dağıtabildiği için biraz rahatladı. Sonrasında Louis konuştu.

"Haberim bile olmadan zengin koca buldum desene."

Bunu duyunca Harry de gülümsemiş ve Emma’ya bir bakış atmıştı.


	3. /10

Harry onunla böyle yakından konuşurken gözlerinin sürekli Louis'nin sıcaktan ve ortamdaki gerilimden dolayı pembeleşmiş dudaklarına kaymasını engelleyemiyordu.

Evet, dakikalardır Louis'nin dikkatini dağıtabilmek için saçma sapan konulardan konuşup duruyorlardı.

Şimdiye kadar Louis'nin babasının ne kadar şerefsiz olduğundan, ne kadar adi olduğundan ve ne kadar pislik olduğundan bahsetmişlerdi.

Daha sonra Louis'nin kardeşlerinin yaramaz oluşundan, Lottie'nin makyaj malzemeleri ve Tommy ile yaşadığı aşktan falan bahsettiler.

Bu süre boyunca Emma hiç onlarla ilgilenmemişti. Yaklaşık yirmi dakika sonra asansör bir anda hareket edince Louis panikle Harry'nin bacağını sıktı.

"Hey, hey! Sakin ol büyük ihtimalle birazdan çıkacağız."

Louis duvara tutunarak ayağa kalktığı anda asansör aşağı doğru inmeye başlayınca Louis'nin gözleri büyüdü.

"Harry!" panikle çığlık atınca Harry de hızla ayağa kalktı ve Louis'nin çenesinden tuttu.

"Bana bak Louis." Harry'e bakmadı. Gözlerine dolan yaşları hissedebiliyordu, akmamaları için sımsıkı kapattı. Bir de ağlarsa çok kötü olurdu.

Asansör bir kez daha sarsıldığında Louis göz kapaklarının göz yaşlarını daha fazla tutmadığını hissetti. O sırada Harry tekrardan Louis'ye yaklaşıp yanağını baş parmağı ile sildi.

"Lütfen gözlerini aç Louis." Louis kafasını sallayarak açmayı reddetti. "Bu sarsıntılar bizi çıkarmaya çalıştıkları için geliyor. Birazdan göreceksin."

Louis Harry'nin sıkı sıkı tuttuğu kollarına güvenerek gözlerini yavaşça açtı ve sakin kalmaya çalışarak kafasını salladı.

O sırada asansör tekrardan durunca kapıya doğru baktılar.

Kapı bir kere daha açıldığında bu kez bir kata açılmasıyla Louis kendini hızla dışarı atıp duvarın dibine cansız bir oyuncak bebek gibi yığıldı. Arkasından Emma ve Harry çıktığında Emma uzatılan suya giderken Harry hemen Louis'nin yanına çöktü.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?"

"İ-iyiyim. B-bir an düşüyoruz s-sandım."

"Seni eve bırakmamı ister misin?" Louis evet demek isterdi fakat daha sonra arkada ona düşmancasına bakan Emma'ı fark edince vaz geçti.

"Ben... Ben galiba kendim gidebilirim." Harry Louis'nin gözünün kaydığı yere omzunun üzerinden baktı ve Emma'ı gördü. Harry de kaşlarını kaldırarak ona bakınca Emma gözlerini devirdi.

"Ben taksiyle eve gidiyorum. İşlerini hallettiğinde beni ararsın." diyerek çıktı.

Louis ona kafası karışarak baktığında Harry omuz silkti.

"Ben en iyisi seni eve bırakayım." diyerek Louis'yi nazikçe hala oturduğu duvar dibinden kaldırdı.

Yolda Louis iyi olduğuna karar vererek kiliseye gitmeyi önerdi. Harry hemen hallolmasını istiyordu, Louis'nin yarattığı aptal drama yüzünden ertelemeleri her ne kadar söylemese de büyük ihtimalle Harry'nin işine çomak sokacaktı. Ve Louis Harry'e bunu yapmak istemiyordu.

Harry sorular sorarak iyi olduğundan emin olduğunda kabul etti ve ikisi birlikte Rahip Rambald'ın kilisedeki odasına girdiler. Masadaki adam kafasını kaldırdı ve onları görünce gülümsedi.

"Sizi buraya hangi rüzgar attı bakalım?" Louis adamın aniden konuşmaya başlamasıyla irkildi. "Bilirsiniz ben artık yaşlı bir adamım bazı şeyleri hatırlamakta bazen zorlanabiliyorum, ama yüce Tanrım sizi unutmak mümkün mü? Siz ikiniz yeminlerinizi ederken bile birbirinizden ayrılmıyordunuz."

Louis tam manasıyla afallamış ve utanmıştı. Her ne kadar hatırlamasada adamın bunu bu şekilde söylemesi çok fenaydı. O ne diyeceğini bilemeden Harry konuşmaya başladı.

"Siz neden bahsediyorsunuz? Ben bu adamla bugün tanıştım, nasıl anlattığınız şekilde evlenmiş olabilirim? Buraya sizden bir karışıklık olduğunu söylemenizi umarak geldik! "

Rahip güldü. "Hah! Onu buradan kucağında çıkartırken öyle demiyordun ama."

Louis yanaklarına hücum eden kanı tam manasıyla hissetti. Şu anda yanaklarının kıpkırmızı olduğuna emindi. Harry'e bakmaya cesaret bile edemedi. Harry ise tanıştıklarından beri Louis'nin 456875. kez gözleri kocaman olmuş bir şekilde yeri izlediğini görebiliyordu.

"Bu bir kamera şakası falan mı? Cidden artık komik değil. Kurban olarak falan mı seçildik? Babamın para için yaptığı bir başka anlaşma falan mı?"

"Nasıl yani siz evlendiğinizi hatırlamıyor musunuz?"

"Hayır!"

"Hayır."

İkisi de aynı anda çıkışınca rahip onlara karşısında olağanüstü bir yaratık varmış gibi baktı.

"Lütfen bize, o günü olduğunu anlatır mısınız?" Louis tane tane konuştu.

"Pekala, öncelikle o gün, tarihini hatırlamıyorum-

"28 Eylül" Harry rahibin sözünü kesince Louis ona ne yapıyorsun dercesine baktı. Harry omuz silkti.

"Evet, 28 Eylül günü olmalı oturmuş bir kaç evrağı düzenliyordum. Daha sonra dışarıdan bir gümbürtü ve ardından kıkırtılar ile gülüşmeler duyunca kapıya çıktım. Sen, "Louis'yi gösterdi. "Yere düşmüştün ve gülüyordun. Sevgilinde seni kaldırmaya çalışıyordu fakat gülmekten kendini zor taşıyordu. Bir şekilde kalktınız ve güzel bir sevgi gösterisinden sonra, yanıma doğru yönelmeyi başardınız."

Rahip güldüğünde Louis ellerini yüzüne kapattı. Çünkü bunlar olmuş muydu gerçekten? Daha sonra rahip tekrar Louis'yi gösterdi.

"Beni fark ettiğinizde sen yine bu şekilde utandın. Sonra sevgilin elinden tutup seni bana doğru getirdi. O anda ciddice durup bana evlenmek istediğinizi söylediniz."

"Tabii ki de böyle ani olunca biraz şaşırdım, ne bir randevu alınmıştı ne de ortada bir düğün vardı. Ama yıldırım nikahı ilk defa yapılan bir şey değil tabi." Konuşan olmayınca devam etti.

"Yüzümde acayip bir ifade oluşmuş olmalı ki sen, ah ismin neydi?"

"Harry." Onun yerine Louis cevap verdiğinde Harry yüzüne bakınca, omuz silken bu sefer Louis oldu.

"Evet, Harry birbirinizin sevgisinin büyük bir törene ihtiyacı olmadığına beni ikna etti. Zaten birbirinize olan uyumunuz ve sevginiz gözlerinizden belli oluyordu. Nikahınızı burada kıydıktan sonra bana teşekkür ederek gittiniz. O zaman üstünde pek düşünmemiştim ama-" Rahip biraz duraklayınca ikisi de merakla birbirine baktı. "Hafızanızı neden kaybettik demiştiniz? Bir kaza mı oldu?"

"Err.." Louis ne diyeceğini bilemeyip mırıldanınca Harry öne atladı.

"Um, geçici bir şey, çok da önemli değil tekrar çok teşekkürler, yetişmemiz gereken bir yer var da görüşmek üzere" Harry apar topar konuyu kapatıp Louis'yi dışarı çekince Louis ona sorar gözlerle baktı.

"Eğer kör kütük sarhoş olduğumuzdan dolayı evlendiğimizi söyleseydim evliliği iptal edeceğini düşündüm. Yani böyle bir şey varsa eğer." Louis bu cevaba gözlerini kıstı.

"Yapmaya çalıştığımız şey bu sanıyordum."

Harry belirgin bir şekilde duraklayıp Louis'ye döndü. "Louis.. Biliyorum sadece birkaç saattir tanışıyoruz ama senden bir iyilik isteyebilir miyim?" Louis bir şey söylemediğinde Harry devam etti. 

"Boşanmasak?"


	4. /10

"Daha doğrusu bir süreliğine daha boşanmasak?"

Louis kaşlarını çattı, Harry'nin bu konuda sabırsızlandığını düşünmüştü.

"Nasıl yani?" kaşları havalandı.

"Emma ile evlenmeyi gerçekten istemiyorum.Bazen onunla aynı ortamda bulunmaya bile katlanamıyorum."

Louis bu itirafla ne yapacağını bilemedi.

"Seninle en azından anlaşabiliyorum ha?" Harry umutlu gözlerle başını yana eğdi.

Louis'nin beynine rahibin anlattıkları dolduğunda Harry'nin gerçekten evlendikleri zamandan mı bahsettiğini anlamak için gözlerini kıstı.

"Yani demek istediğim asansörde baya eğlendik değil mi?"

Louis derin bir nefes aldı. Olayı büyüten ve her cümlede ima arayan sadece kendisiydi. Kafasını eğip biraz düşünmeye çalıştı. Kaç aydır farkında olmadan evli yaşamıştı. Bir iyilik için biraz daha kalsa bir şey olmazdı sanırım. Hem, kocası da pek fena değildi ha? Eh, kaybedecek bir şeyi olmadığından başını salladı.

"Um, şimdi şöyle," Harry sağ elini boynuna attı. "Bir takım sebeplerden dolayı babam bu evliliğin," duraksadı," yani Emma ile olan, pff," güldü. "evliliğin gerçekleşmesini istiyor, ben.. babamaboşanmakonusundaseninsıkıntıçıkardığınısöylesemsorunolurmu?"

Harry hepsini bir çırpıda söyleyince Louis'nin şokla ağzı açık kalmış, sonra da sinirlenerek "Harry!" diye bağırdı. Zaten ne olduğunu hiç anlayamadığı bir takım olayların ortasına düşmüştü, bir de üstüne suç mu alacaktı? Bu arada bu çocuk zorla mı evlendiriliyordu? 2020 yılında?

"Söz veriyorum sen hiç dahil olmayacaksın. Sadece oyalamak için.. Lütfen.."

Eh, ne yaparsınız, Louis'nin bu şirin gamzeli kıvırcığın isteklerine karşı itiraz gücü sanki bir takım üst güçler tarafından alınmış gibiydi. Bu istek bir boşanmayı ertelemek gibi önemli bir konu da olsa, kendisini eve bırakmasına izin vermek gibi basit bir şey olsa da. Burada bir adam isteği dışında evlendiriliyor tanrı aşkına, Louis yardım etmek zorundaydı. –kaç yılında yaşıyoruz bu arada, beşik kertmeleri falan da var mı hala?-

Louis en sonunda sessizce "iyi madem" gibi bir şeyler mırıldanınca Harry'nin yüzünde minnettar bir gülümseme oluşmuş ve arabaya binmişlerdi.

Uzun süre ikiside konuşmadı.

"Bende hatırlayamam" Harry'nin sesi arabadaki sessizliği bozdu.

"Efendim?"

"Yani sarhoşken diyorum, sarhoşken yaptığım şeyleri sonrasında hatırlayamam."

"Ben babama kızgındım, sen neden o kadar içtin? " Louis istemeden güldü. "Kafayı bulup rastgele birisiyle evlenecek kadar?" rastgele dedikten sonra aklına rahibin birbiriniz için yaratılmışsınız deyişi geldiğinde gülmeyi kesti ve gözlerini kaçırdı.

"Bu evliliğin, Emma ile olan yani, gerçekleşmesi gerektiği konusunda bilgilendirildim. Bunu istemediğimi söyleyip kavga ederek etrafı biraz dağıttım. Sonrasında sinirle çıkıp bara gittiğimi hatırlıyorum. Gerisi yok"

"Wow. Sizin bu mesele baya.." doğru ve zararsız bir kelime aradı. "Tuhaf huh?"

"Sanırım.." Harry sessizce dışarıya baktı. "Bir ara belki anlatırım. Şu anda bahsetmek bile istemiyorum."

Bu cevap üzerine Louis üstelemedi.

Harry tereddütle elini arama tuşuna götürürken sonra son bir onay için Louis'ye baktı. Louis gülümseyerek kafasını salladığında Harry tuşa bastı ve beklemeye başladı. Telefon bir süre çaldıktan sonra Bay Styles'ın sesi duyuldu.

"Efendim oğlum"

"Merhaba baba. Ne yapıyorsun? " Gerginlikle parmakları alt dudağını taciz etmeye başlayınca Louis ses çıkartmadan uzanıp parmaklarını çekti.

"Senden gelecek mutlu haberleri bekliyorum."

"Umm şey.. Baba, boşanma işinde Louis biraz sorun çıkarttığı için işler aksadı." Harry anlaştıkları cümleyi söylerken Louis'ye baktı.

"Ne demek sorun çıkarttı? Böyle saçma bir şey olamaz. Ya kendin hallediyorsun Harry ya da ben kendi yolumla hallederim. Hatta ne var biliyor musun? Louis denen herifi yarın akşam çağır ben ikna ederim. Güzel bir 'yemek' yeriz."

"Ama baba-" Harry sanki babası karşısındaymış gibi sinirle elini havaya kaldırdı.

"Akşam görüşürüz Harry."

Harry yavaşça telefonu kulağından indirirken Louis konuşmanın sonucunu duymayı bekliyordu.

"Babam seni yarın akşam yemeğine çağırıyor." Harry mırıldanırcasına konuştu.

"Ne?!"

"Seni ikna edecekmiş, yemeğe çağırıyor."

"Harry!" Louis –bir kez daha- şaşkınlıkla bağırdı. "Onunla yüz yüze gelmek zorunda kalmayacağımı söylemiştin. Ne diyeceğim ki ben babana?" tamam yardım edeceğini söylemişti falan ama.. Of bu iş adamları hep böyle pislik olmak zorunda mıydı?

Harry ellerini yüzüne götürdükten bir süre sonra nefesini dışarı vererek Louis'ye döndü.

"Endişelenme sana daha fazla zorluk çıkarmayacağım. Artık pes ediyorum. Ne dersem diyeyim, ne yaparsam yapayım vazgeçmeyecek. Yemeğe gel benle, babam ne derse desin ikna olmuş gibi yaparsın vakit geçirmiş oluruz sonra özgürsün olur mu?"

Louis ona kararsız gözlerle bakarken o cevap beklemeden arabayı çalıştırdı. "Seni evine bırakayım."

Harry evden bahsedince Louis'nin aklına hiç kimsenin haberi olmadığı geldi. Sanki günlerdir eve gitmemiş gibi hissediyordu. Bir günde çok şey olmuştu. Ve artık evliydi. Harry'e cevap olarak kafasını salladı.

"Umm yemek için nasıl bir şeyler giymeliyim?"

"Rahat ettiğin gibi giyin. Önemli değil. Her şekilde iyi duracağına eminim."

Louis iltifat üzerine gülümsemesini engellemek için dudağını ısırdığında Harry'nin gözlerinin oraya kaymaması için verdiği savaşı yine sadece kendisi biliyordu.

Louis'nin tarifi ile evin önüne geldiklerinde Louis teşekkür ederek arabadan çıktı. Eve yöneldiğinde duyduğu cam sesiyle geri dönüp cama eğildi.

"Yarın akşam seni yedi gibi alırım," duraklayarak yüzünü Louis'ye yaklaştırdı. "Eşim."

Louis son kelimeye tepki bile veremeden Harry gazı köklemiş spor arabasıyla köşeyi dönüyordu bile.


	5. /10

Louis eve gittiğinde annesini arayıp uzun uzun konuşmuş, ona bazı olan kısımları biraz kırparak olanları anlatmış, kadın kalp krizi geçirmeden önce de hemen boşanacaklarını eklemişti. Daha sonra da uykusunun geldiğini söyleyerek iyi geceler dileklerini iletip kapattı.

Ertesi sabah mutfakta Zayn'i bulunca heyecanla bağırdı.

"Zayn!"

"Dün olağan dışı bir şeyler olduğunu tahmin ediyorum çünkü eve gelmedim ve beni bir kere bile sıkılıyorum diye aramadın."

"Z, neler olduğuna inanmayacaksın."

"İşte başlıyoruz."

"Evlendim!"

Mutfakta bir sessizlik oldu.

"Pardon ne?"

Louis bir çatal alıp masada Zayn'in karşısına yerleşirken konuştu. "Dün evli olduğumu öğrendim işte Zayn."

"Kiminle?! Benim bile haberim yokken hemde!"

"Dün beni apar topar bir yere çağırdılar. Sanırım kafam güzelken birisiyle evlenmişim, iki aydır evliymişim." Louis kıkırdarken Zayn kahkaha attı.

"Sen ciddi misin? Bu kadar ileri gideni görmemiştim salaklar kralı. Nasıl bunu hatırlamazsın?!"

"Biliyorsun beni işte hatırlamıyorum ne yapayım. Normalde ben böyle saçma şeyler yapmazdım ama o gün neler olduysa artık."

"Kiminle, ne zaman, nerede ve nasılmış , söylediler mi peki? Neler oldu anlatsana tek tek mi sorayım?"

Louis gözlerini devirerek ağzına bir domates attı. "Çağırdıkları yere gittiğimde içerde bir memur, bir kız ve yakışıklı bir çocuk vardı. Kızla evlilik başvurusu yapacakları zaman çocuk zaten evli olduğunu öğrenmiş, benimle. Daha sonra nasıl olduğunu öğrenmek adına güya evlendiğimiz yer olan kiliseye gitmeye karar verdik ama asansörde mahsur kaldık. Ben korkuyla çıldırınca çocuk- sürekli çocuk diyorum ama ismi Harry, Harry Styles" Zayn'in gözleri büyüdü.

"Hadi be, Styles? Ne kadar afet olduğunu biliyorum Louis, bir kere barda görmüştüm herkes onu tanıyor- "

Zayn bir şeyi yeni hatırlamış gibi durdu.

"Bir erkeği öpüyordu. Yüzünü görmedim ama erkek olduğuna eminim."

"Emin misin?"

"Evet, o yanındaki olmasaydı yanına giderdim. Seni şanslı köpek, herkesin istediği adamla evlenmişsin."

Louis gülerek devam etti.

"İşte asansörde kalınca ben korkudan kafayı yedim ama beni sakinleştirdi. Beni lafa tuttu ve onun konuşması dışında hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorum. Daha sonra bizi çıkardılar ve kiliseye gitmeyi başardık. O kadar utanç vericiydi ki şu saçma hayatımda hiç o kadar utanmadığıma eminim."

"Emin misin? Ortaokulda aptal Rick günlüğünü alıp herkesin içinde Kyle'a olan crushını okuduğunda bile mi?" Louis inleyip başını masaya koydu.

"Aghh, haklısın o gün daha berbattı. Hatırlattığın için sağol." Zayn omuz silkince devam etti.

"Nikahı kıyan adam sürekli o gün ne kadar birbirimize aşık oluşumuzdan, çok tatlı bir çift oluşumuzdan bahsedip durdu, berbattı. Daha sonra Harry bana o kızla evlenmek istemediğini, biraz daha benimle evli kalıp babasını ikna etmek istediğini söyledi. Bende kabul ettim fakat bu sefer de babası beni yanına çağırdı. Bu akşam gideceğim."

"Babası mı çağırdı? Düşünsene bir de para teklif ediyormuş." Zayn kahkaha attığında Louis kaşlarını çattı.

"Oradan orospu gibi mi görünüyorum?"

"Evet?"

"Haklısın para teklif ederse kabul edebilirim." Zayn gülerken o devam etti. "Ee sen ne yaptın, bir değişiklik var mı?"

"Bir çocukla tanıştım."

Louis biraz duraksadı.

"Ciddi misin?!" Louis Zayn'in her gün 78 kişiyle tanıştığını, hatta tanışmaktan fazlasını yaptığını biliyordu – hatta bunu kendisine sorsaydınız bu kesinlikle Zayn'in sürtük oluşuyla alakalıydı- ama böyle oturup ciddi ciddi Louis'ye bahsediyorsa bu kesinlikle sarı alarmlık bir durumdu.

"Kulağımı sikmezsen anlatacağım."

"Ay, tamam."

"Kendisi barmen ve Louis görmen lazım, 20 dakika kaslarından kafamı kaldırıp çocuğun yüzüne bakamadım. Başardığımda da- sanırım ben aşık oluyorum- yani bu aşksa. Aşk nasıl bişey ki?"

Louis kahkaha attı.

"'Zayn-ben-tek-geceliklerimle-mutluyum-Malik' sonunda çarpıldın. Bir an önce bu çarpıcı ile tanışmak istiyorum."

"Önce benim tanışmam lazım."

"Daha tanışmadıysan nasıl aşık oldun?"

"Çeneni kapar mısın?"

"Tamam, tamam."


	6. /10

"Ee şu barmenle ne zaman tanışıyorsun?"

"Hafta sonu birlikte gidelim diyorum, hem uzun zamandır gece birlikte takılmıyorduk. Baksana görmeyeli evlenmişsin. Yarın da eve çocuklara hediyeyle mi gelmeliyim?" Zayn kahkaha attığında Louis ona bir bakış attı.

"Bende hiç iki çocuk babası tipi görüyor musun sen? Yeter ya iyi ki bir evlendim, sabahtan beri her şekilde dalga geçtin."

"Haklısın aslında, üzgünüm, bu çok normal bir şey ben her gün evlenirim."

Louis gözlerini devirdi.

"Akşam ne giymeliyim ve neden böyle saçma bir konuda endişeleniyorum. Evlilik insanı gerçekten etkiliyor Zayn."

"Bence seni etkileyen evlilik değilde evlendiğin ama sen bilirsin. Lottie'ye sorsana ne giyeceğini, o anlamıyor muydu böyle şeylerden?"

"Asla olmaz. Eğer Harry senin dediğin gibi bilindik birisi ise o kesinlikle tanıyordur. Hatta ne var biliyor musun? Kocamı benden daha iyi bildiğine eminim. Nefes alan her canlıya fangirllik yapma özelliği var onda"

"Kocanı?"

"Lafın gelişi dedim sil şu sırıtmayı yüzünden"

"Peki" 

Bu silmiş hali miydi şimdi? "Zayn!"

Akşam biraz bilgisayarda oyalanıp sonra hazırlanmaya başladı. Duştayken ne giyeceğine karar verip çıkınca siyah kotunu ve gri kazağını giyerek kot ceketiyle tamamladı. Bir yandan da içinden kendine heyecanlandığı için lanet ediyordu çünkü Harry ile randevuya gidiyor gibi hissediyordu. Harry neden onu almayı teklif etmişti ki sanki?

Saçını yapmayı bitirince aşağı indi.

Çok fazla şey kısa sürede oluyordu. Ve olayların alası, o nelerin yaşandığı hakkında hiçbir fikri olmadığı o gece vardı tabii. Yatmışlar mıydı acaba? Yani iş evliliğe kadar gittiğine göre alası olmuştu. Aman Tanrım kesinlikle yatmışlardı. Ve Louis sarhoş halini biliyordu. Kesinlikle kendisini bar tuvaletinde becerttirmişti.

Louis kafasını bu görüntülerden temizlemeye çalışırken kapı çalınca yerinden hızla kalkıp kapıya gitti. Açtığındaysa ağzı açık kalmış olabilirdi çünkü Harry gerçekten olağanüstü görünüyordu. Deri ceket giymişti ve siktir gerçekten çok yakışmıştı. Harry gülümsediğinde Louis hızla kendine geldi.

"Selam, hazır mısın?"

"Evet," dedi anahtarlarını cebine atarken, "evet hadi gidelim."

Eve ulaşıp içeri alındıklarında Harry elini Louis'nin beline nazikçe yerleştirerek onu ailesi ile tanıştırmak üzere salona yönlendirdi. Louis kendisini kesinlikle çok tuhaf hissediyordu.

Anne –kendisine böyle seslenmesini istemişti – ne kadar tatlı birisi olsa da Bay Styles'ın yüzündeki ifade Louis'de ayakkabısını ve her şeyini burada bırakıp sokağa fırlama isteğine sebep oluyordu. Aslında hazır onlar masaya yönelmişken neden yapmıyordu ki? Arkasına döndüğü anda kolunda Harry'nin elini hissetti.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" Harry fısıldayınca Louis sızlandı.

"Gidiyorum." Harry'nin yüzündeki ifade, koşma isteğini güçlendirdi. "Babanın yüzündeki ifadeyi görmedin mi?"

"Louis.. lütfen.." ah bu çok haksızlıktı çünkü şimdiki ifadesi bir öncekinin tam tersi bir şekilde bu eve yerleşme isteği oluşturuyordu.

Masaya oturup ana yemeklerini yemeye başladıklarında Bay Styles boğazını temizledi.

"Ee Louis, bize kendinden bahset bakalım. Sen kimsin, ne iş yapıyorsun, ailen?" Sorusunu bitirdiğinde bardağını eline aldı.

Harry babasına ters ters babasına bakıyor olsada Des onu görmezden geldi. Sanırım bu Louis'nin konuşması gerektiği anlamına geliyordu. Ve soru adamın ses tonundan da anlaşıldığı üzere pasifte olsa gayet agresifti.

"İsmim Louis, Louis Tomlinson."

"Ne? Tomlinson?" Des sözünü kestiğinde Louis kafası karışmış bir şekilde kafasını salladı. "Tomlinson Şirketleriyle bir alakan var mı?"

"Um evet, babam-" Ah en sevdiği konu.

"Baban? Yani sen Mark'ın oğlusun?" Des'in yüzünde büyümeye başlayan gülümseme Louis'nin hiç hoşuna gitmiyordu. Soruya cevap olarak olarak kafasını salladıktan sonra Harry'e baktı. Ama o babasına ölümcül bakışlar göndermekle meşguldü. Des yine Harry'i görmezden geldi.

"Pekala Louis, devam edebilirsin.."

Eğer Harry babasını tanıyorduysa eğer, ki tanıyordu, adam kesinlikle bir şeyler planlıyordu. Ayrıca yanında oturan Louis de sanki bunu hissetmiş gibi ailesinden bahsederken Harry'e söylediği bir şeyi söylememişti. Babasının onları terk edişinden ve onunla artık iletişimde olmayışlarından.

Des lavaboya gittiğinde Anne de mutfaktaydı.

"Bu çok tuhaftı." dedi Louis. Ters cevaplar hatta belki de azarlamalar beklemişti ama hiçbiri olmamış, hatta Bay Styles yüzünde memnun bir gülümsemeyle izin istemişti.

"Evet, babamın normal hali." diye cevap verdi Harry. "Tuhaf."

"Hala boşanma ile ilgili bir şey söylemedi?"

"Bilmiyorum, birazdan söyler sanırım, sana para teklif ederse şaşırma, boşanmak için."

Aynı şeyi Zayn'in söylediği de aklına gelince Louis üzülmekle gülmek arasına kaldı. Kafasını sallarken Des içeri girdi.

"Sizinle olmak güzeldi çocuklar. Şimdi gitmem gerek birkaç işim var." Louis kaşlarını çattı, nasıl yani? "Oh Louis, bu arada babana artık akraba olduğumuz için çok mutlu olduğumu ilet."

Daha sonra ikisini de şok içerisinde bırakarak odadan çıktı.

Harry hızla yerinden kalkarak babasının yanına koştuğunda babasını kapının önünde ceketini giyerken yakaladı.

"Bu da neydi öyle?"

"Louis ile boşanmıyorsun, kesinlikle. Anladın mı beni? Bu ciddi bir konu Harry, Emma ile her şeyi iptal et. Tomlinsonların oğluyla evlendiğini neden bana söylemedin? Bu bizim başımıza konmuş bir talih kuşu. Ben gidiyorum kurulla konuşacağım."

Harry ne diyeceğini bilmezken Des kapıdan tekrar döndü. "Ah," diye iç çekti. "Mark, oğlunun oğlumla birlikte olduğunu öğrendiğinde olan yüz ifadesini görmeyi çok isterdim. Beni pek sevmez." Ve gülerek çıktı.

Harry geriye döndü, acaba bu durumu Louis'ye çıkma teklifi etmek için kullanabilir miydi? Çocuk kesinlikle çok sevimliydi ve aklından çıkmıyordu.. Harry'de, eşcinsel olduğunu bile bile Emma ile evlenmeye zorlarken yanlışlıkla Louis ile tanışmasına sebep olan babasına teşekkür etme isteği uyandırıyordu. Ayrıca hiç birini hatırlamasa bile ortada yaşanmışlıklar vardı. Ve birde evlilik.

Odaya geri döndüğünde Louis ona sorar gözlerle bakıyordu.

"Babam.." kısaca duraksayıp ne diyeceğini toparladıktan sonra hızla devam etti. "Babama rahibin söylediklerini anlatmıştım da, bu yüzden seni tanımak istemiş."

"Peki ya boşanma?" Harry kafasını kaldırdı.

"Bence biraz daha bekleyelim. Babama belli olmaz çünkü. Ayrılınca beni tekrar Emma ile olmaya zorlarsa bu sefer içkiden sızmış bedenimi değil cesedimi bar tuvaletinden toplar."

"Pekala. Yani, benim için bir sıkıntı yok sanırım." Louis durum karşısında ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Durumun ne olduğunu bile anlamamıştı ki.

"Teşekkür ederim. Bir ara bir şeyler yapmak ister misin?" Harry cesaretini toplayarak sorduğunda Louis gözlerini kıstı. Rahibin söyledikleri hala kafasında dolanıyordu. O anları gerçekten yaşadıkları halde çıkıp yeni tanışmış gibi randevulaşmak Louis'yi korkutuyordu açıkçası. Ya Harry bir anda o geceden bir şeyler hatırlarsa ve Louis sarhoşken yaptığı şeyler yüzünden rezil olursa.. Sarhoş Louis'ye güvenilmeyeceğini Louis'nin kendisi bile biliyordu artık.

'Bir daha ağzıma içki sürmeyeceğim.' diye tekrar etti içinden. 'Bir daha sarhoş olmayacağım.'

Hah, sanki bu haftasonu Zayn ile çıkıp tekrar kendini kaybedene kadar içeceğini bilmiyormuş gibi. Geçen sefer evlenmişti, bu sefer en fazla boşanırdı.

"Teşekkürler Harry, ama bu sıralar biraz meşgulüm," kafasından hızla bir bahane düşündü. "Um şey, ben iş arıyorum bu aralar." Elini saçına götüdü. "Evet iş arıyorum. Ben seni ararım."

Harry'nin yüzü düştü. Ararım diyenlerin hiçbir zaman aramadığını herkes biliyordu.

Tabi bir Chandler değilseniz eğer.

( hatırlayan olur mu o bölümü bilemiyorum ama sonda Friends şakası yaptım qlfjlsfd)


	7. /10

Tekrar cumartesi günü olduğunda Louis yorgunlukla yatağına uzanmış film izliyordu. Zayn'in kalçasıyla ilgili imalarından bıkmış bir gazla spor salonuna gitmişti ama bir saat sonra salona küfrederek çıkıp eve geri dönmüştü. O kalçasıyla mutluydu ayrıca, bu muhteşem kaç erkek düşürmüştü haberiniz var mıydı sizin?

Filmin ortalarına yaklaşırken telefonu titremeye başladığında Louis gözünü laptoptan ayırmadan uzanıp komodinin üzerinden telefonu aldı. Ekranda parlayan Harry yazısını görünce şaşırdı. Neredeyse bir haftadır onunla konuşmamıştı ve mesajı aldığını ummuştu.

Yine de belki önemli bir şey olmuş olabilirdi.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Selam Louis, ne yapıyorsun?"

"Film izliyordum."

"Anladım.. Umm.. iş bulabildin mi?"

Louis duraksadı. Ah doğru.."Umm, hayır. Bulamadım."

"Ah üzüldüm. Umarım bulursun. Ben şey diyecektim bu akşam ne yapıyorsun?"

Louis bu sefer yalan söylemek zorunda olmadığına sevindi. Zayn ile sözleşmişlerdi zaten.

"Arkadaşlarla Red Line'a gideceğiz." Nereye gideceğini söylemese daha mı iyi olurdu acaba?

"Pekala.. iyi eğlenceler o zaman. İyi geceler Louis."

Louis elindeki kapanmış telefona biraz bakıp omuz silkti. Umarım gece kendini onunla yüz yüze bulmazdı.

Akşam Zayn ile birlikte evden çıktıklarında ona Harry'nin ikinci kere birlikte dışarı çıkma denemesinde bulunduğunu anlattı.

"Bence senden hoşlandı."

"Bence benimle evlenmek istiyor." Zayn kahkaha atınca camı indirerek elini rüzgara uzattı. "Ayrıca o sırıtmayı sil yüzünden . Çocuğun benimle ilgilendiğinin farkındayım. Ama cesaret edemiyorum. "

Zayn o sırada barın önünde durdu. "Hadi gel, bütün cesaretsizliğini söküp atacağız, bugün."

Louis Zayn'in elini bırakmadan onu barın içerisinde takip ederken onu bara doğru götürdüğünü fark etti. Bugün Zayn'in barmen çocukla konuşacağını hatırlayınca gözleri parladı ve Zayn'in kulağına eğildi.

"Senin yakışıklıyla mı tanışacağım?" Zayn'in yan gülümsemesini görünce güldü Louis. Zayn'i birisi için heyecanlanırken en son gördüğünde 16 yaşındalardı.

Bara vardıklarında Louis biraz arkada kalmaya karar verdi. Zayn çocuğa içecek siparişi verip o bardak almak için arkasına döndüğünde Louis kulağına lavaboda olacağını söyledikten sonra göz kırptığında Zayn gülümsedi.

Tam o anda çocuk onlara dönünce Louis çocuğu süzdü. Vay be, Zayn bu sefer de turnayı gözünden vurmuştu gerçekten.

Gözlerini yukarı çıkarttığında çocuğun kendisine gözlerini kısmış baktığını gördü. Louis merakla kaşlarını kaldırdığında çocuğun yüzünde bir gülümseme oluştu ve Zayn'e döndü. Louis de gözlerini Zayn'e çevirdiğinde hayal kırıklığı ile çocuğa baktığını gördü.

Hayır, hayır, hayır. Yıllar sonra Zayn'in bu şansını yok edemezdi. Bir daha bu çocuğa görünmemek üzere geriye dönüp yoluna devam etti. Niall gelene kadar tuvaletten çıkmayı düşünmüyordu.

Hayır, Harry bu bara onu görmek için gelmemişti. Tabiki hayır. Sadece Liam'ı görmek için ve biraz vakit geçirmek için gelmişti. Koskoca barda karşılaşma imkanları da yoktu zaten. Evet.

Sonunda içeri girmeyi başardığında hemen bara yöneldi. Liam koyu saçlı ve yakışıklı bir yüzü olan yaklaşık onlarla aynı yaşlarda birisiyle konuşuyordu.

Harry'i fark ettiğinde sırıttı.

"Hey, Harry. Ne yapıyorsun?"

"Selam, Li. Vakit geçirmeye geldim. Hayatımda ilk defa reddedildim de." İçinden hemde kocam tarafından diye geçirirken Liam gülümsedi.

"Üzülme favorin burada" Harry hızla kafasını kaldırdı. Liam kimi kastediyordu ki? Yakışıklı çocuğun yanına kendini bıraktığında çocuğun yüzü kendisine çevrildi.

"Favorim mi?"

"Aynen, en son geldiğinde kucağından indirmediğin." Harry gözlerini kıstı. Buraya en son- Louis ile evlendiği gün gelmişti! İki aydır kendine hiç vakit ayırmadığını fark edince şaşırdı.

Liam'a baktığında Liam artık ona bakmıyor, yanındaki yakışıklıyı süzüyordu. Bu arada yakışıklının da, yüzünde hafif şaşkınlık ve şu an seçemediği başka duygular barındıran yüzüyle kendisine baktığını gördü. Bu bakışlara alışmıştı artık.

"Liam?" Liam o gün onları gördüyse tam olarak neler olduğunu biliyor olmalıydı?

"Hm?" Liam gözünü şu anda telefonunda mesaj yazan yakışıklıdan çevirmeden cevap verdi.

"O gün neler oldu?"

"Ne gün?" gözlerini hala çekmiyordu.

"Adam delindi, bana bakar mısın artık?" Liam hızla kafasını kaldırdı. Zayn duymuş muydu acaba? Kızarmış yanaklarına ve gözünü boş ekrandan çekmeden ısırdığı dudaklarına bakılırsa duymuştu.

Liam sinirle derin bir nefes verdi. "Bilmiyorum Harry, bütün gece yiyiştiniz, onu kucağından indirmedin, bir ara uzun süre ortalıkta görmedim, sabaha doğru kör kütük sarhoş değilmişsiniz gibi ciddi ciddi konuştuktan sonra ikiniz de gözleriniz parlayarak gittiniz. Sonra ne yaptınız bilmiyorum."

Zayn bunları kesinlikle Louis'ye anlatmalıydı. Bilindiği üzere Harry'nin gece ağlarına tek takılan Louis değildi. Bahsedilen her kimdiyse Louis ile aynı şeyleri yaşamıştı. Şey tabi evlenme kısmı eksi olarak büyük ihtimalle. Çocuk her gece yeni bir evlilik yapıyor olamazdı herhalde.

"Sonra ne yaptık bilmiyorsun?" Harry bıkkınlıkla konuştu. "Ben sana söyleyeyim. Ne yaptık biliyor musun Liam? Evlendik!"

Liam'ın bardağı silen elleri dondu ve şokla Harry'nin yüzüne baktı. Ayrıca Harry'e şokla bakan tek kişi Liam değildi.

"Pardon ne?!" İyi ki elindeki bardağı düşürmemişti.

Zayn, Liam'ın kendisi öğrendiği gün ile aynı tepkiyi verdiğini fark edince kıkırdadı. Harry ve Liam ona dönünce de hemen elini ağzına kapattı. Liam'ı düşürmenin keyfiyle ve ardı ardına içkinin verdiği hisle kafası güzelleşmeye başlamıştı. Yani, Liam'ın kendisine olan bakışlarına bakılırsa bir şeyler olacaktı sanırsa? Harry gelmeden önce biraz konuşmuşlardı.

Olan Louis'ye olacaktı bu arada. Zayn emindi ki Harry'i gördüğü anda oyuncağı alınmış çocuk gibi bütün gece huysuzlanacaktı. Bu arada Louis hala geri dönmemişti. Hazır Liam Harry ile konuşurken onu bulmak için ayağa kalktı. Liam'a el işareti yaparak arkasına döneceği sırada sırtına binen - atlayan - ağırlıkla refleks olarak elleriyle beline sarılan bacakları tuttu. Louis ile bir 10 yaş alışkanlığına hoş geldiniz.

"Niall geliyormuş! Sen hallettin mi?"

Louis'nin sesi geldiği anda Harry'nin kafası boynunu kırarcasına oraya dönmüştü. Louis henüz onu fark etmemişti çünkü Zayn'in sırtında başını boynuna yaslamış, kuağına Liam ile ilgili konuşmakla meşguldü. Harry manzarayı gördüğü anda gözleri büyüdü.

"Evet Louis, Liam ile konuştum. Ama eğer sırtımdan inmezsen ikimizde olan bütün şansımızı kaybedeceğiz gibi görünüyor çünkü şu anda hiç iyi bir görüntü oluşturmadığımıza eminim." Zayn fısıldadı.

"Kimler-?" Louis kafasını kaldırdı. "Oh," Louis yavaşça indikten sonra Harry'e yaklaştı. "Selam Harry, bu ne tesadüf aynı yere gelmemiz falan?"

Harry'nin gözlerindeki ifade bir anda tersine döndü ve savunmaya geçti. "Louis- Ben..ben -Liam..sanırım-" saçmaladığını fark edince susup nefes verdi. "Ben erkek arkadaşın olduğunu bilmiyordum, üzgünüm."

Louis kaşlarını çattı. "Zaten bir erkek arkadaşım yok."

Bu sefer kaşlarını çatma sırası Harry'deydi. "Ama- " ağzını açarak Zayn'i gösterdiğinde Zayn başını sallayarak omuz silkti ve geri yerine oturdu. Louis onu daha fazla umursamayarak o anda kendilerine yaklaşan bir sarışına doğru ilerlerken Harry kalbinin tekrar atmaya başladığını hissetti.


	8. /10

Zayn'in davet etmesi üzerine Harry, oturdukları masada Louis'nin yanına geçti. Ama Louis onunla hala ilgilenmemekte ısrar ediyor ve öbür tarafa doğru eğilerek Zayn ile konuşuyordu. Zayn'in dediğine göre, Louis Harry ile konuşurken Liam, Zayn'in tezgahta duran telefonunu almış, numarasını yazmış ve yüzünde bir sırıtma ile Zayn'e geri uzatmıştı. 'En azından birimizin gecesi güzel geçiyor.' Diye düşündü.

Niall elinde tepsiyle geldiğinde Louis dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Sorun şu ki Louis içki içmeye korkuyordu. Bir bardak içse kesinlikle gerisi gelirdi ve yanında Harry varken bu hiç iyi bir seçenek değildi.

"Neden benden kaçıyormuşsun gibi hissediyorum?" Harry aniden sessizce konuşunca Louis dakikalardır elinde çevirdiği shot bardağını masaya bıraktı ve bir nefes verdi.

"Bilmiyorum Harry, seni daha sadece birkaç gündür tanıyorum ama aynı zamanda neler yaşandığını bilmediğim bir geçmişimizin var oluşu beni korkutuyor. Sen etrafımdayken geriliyorum."

"Ama o gün sana hiçbir şeyi zorla yaptırmadım. Rahibi sende duydun değil mi? İkimiz evlenmeyi kabul ettik. Bir kere benden en azından hoşlandın, neden şimdi denemeyi bile reddediyorsun?"

"Sana biraz önce sebebini söyledim Harry." sıkıntıyla başını oturdukları koltuğun arkasına atıp gözlerini yavaşça kapattı, Harry'nin ipucunu alıp konuşmayı bitirmesini umuyordu.

"Peki ya sana kanıtlarsam?" Harry loş renkli ışıklar altında onun başını arkaya atmasıyla ortaya çıkan boynunu ve yanaklarına zarifçe düşen kirpiklerini izlerken tekrar şansını denedi.

"Neyi?" diye mırıldandı Louis.

"İzin verirsen ne kadar uyumlu olabileceğimizi. Bunu görebiliyorum, sen benim istediğim kişisin." Waow Harry, ilanı aşk edecek şimdiyi mi buldun? Hey, tam sayılmazdı ama olsun.

"İyi." Louis sırf konuşma bitsin diye onayladıktan sonra Harry'nin tepkisini görmek için gözlerini açmadı. Harry'i istediğini biliyordu ve önündeki tek engel düşünceleriyken içki içmek sadece düşünceleri yok etmeye yarardı. Hayır, Louis bu gece içmese de olurdu. İçmeyecekti.

-

Louis kör kütük sarhoştu. Ve her sarhoş olduğunda yaptığı gibi yapışkanlaşmıştı. Bir koala gibi Harry'nin koluna sarılmış onun söylediği her şeye gülüyordu. Harry ise Louis'nin sarhoş olduğunun farkındaydı. Louis, Zayn'e uyup art arda içmeye başladığında kendisi içmeyi bırakmıştı, ikisi aynı ortamdalarken bir daha aynı hataya düşmek istemiyordu, her ana şahit olmak istiyordu.

Gözünü Louis'den ayırıp masaya çevirdiğinde Liam'ın masaya birkaç bardak koyduğunu gördü. "Liam? Ne zamandır masalara içecek götürüyorsun?"

Liam omuz silkti. "Masanızda ilgimi çeken birileri olduğundan beri."

Zayn sırıttığında Louis kafasını kaldırarak Harry'e baktı. "Harry?" Harry kendisine dönünce devam etti. "Sanırım arkadaşın, Zayn'e abayı yakmış."

"Fark ettim"

Liam, Harry'de ve kolunda gözlerini gezdirdikten sonra Zayn'e doğru konuştu. "Birazdan mesaim bitiyor. Yine de o zamana kadar uğrarsan bardayım." Göz kırpıp arkasına döndüğünde Zayn hızla ayağa kalkıp önüne geçti ve onu öptü. Liam ona karşılık verip elini beline yerleştirince Harry başını çevirdi.

"Yeter, kendinize bir oda bulun" Harry sinirle konuşunca Liam Zayn'i bir kere daha öpüp o yerine otururken dönüp elini masaya koyarak Harry'e eğildi.

"Kıskanıyor musun Harold? 'Eşin' sana vermiyor mu?"

"Veriyorum! Ve bu seni ilgilendirmez. Gidip arkadaşımın dilini emmeye devam et." Louis bir anda sahiplenme duygusuyla atlayıp konuştuğunda Liam yüzünde bilmiş yandan bir sırıtmayla döndü ve uzaklaştı. Harry o gidince Louis'ye döndü.

"Hayır vermiyorsun." Louis gözlerini kısıp baktıktan sonra bir anda Harry'i öptü. Harry bunu beklemezken Louis'nin bir de kucağına çıkmasıyla kalbi teklemiş gibiydi. Nefes almak için ayrıldıklarında Louis tekrar gözlerine baktı. "Bunu daha önceden yapmak istemediğime inanamıyorum."

Harry gülümsedi fakat gülümsemesi gözlerine ulaşmadı. "Bu söylediğini veya bunları hatırlamayacaksın." ve onu kucağından indirdi. "Sabah eskiye döneceğiz."

"Hayır hatırlayacağım."

"Hayır, yine-"

Louis onu tekrar öptü. "O zaman hatırlamamı sağla."

Harry birkaç saniye Louis'nin mavilerine daldı. "Evet, evet bunu yapacağım"

-

Harry zor zamanlar geçiriyordu. Louis her sarhoş olduğunda şimdiki gibi yapışkan hale geliyorsa.. Harry onun ne kadar sıklıkla sarhoş olduğunu bilmek bile istemiyordu.

"Harry?"

"Efendim Lou?"

"Bana nasıl evlenme teklifi ettin?"

"Hatırlamıyorum."

"Nasıl hatırlamazsın?"

"Hani o gün olanları hatırlamıyoruz ya."

"Peki ya hatırlasaydın?"

"Çok mutlu olurdum. Birbirimizle gerçekten sevgiliymişcesine geçirdiğimiz anları hatırlamak güzel olurdu."

-

"Fotoğraf çekmenin işine yarayacağına emin misin?" Harry içecek almak adına bara gittiğinde Liam'a planından bahsetmişti.

"Umuyorum?"

"Pekala yaparım, bu arada dediğim şey işe yaradı sanırım, ha?" Harry gülümsedi.

"Evet beni öptü. Böyle bir kışkırtmaya geleceğini düşünmemiştim."

"Düşünmemiş miydin? Dostum, Louis'nin fikrinin kolay değiştirilebilecek birisi olduğu 50 metre öteden bile belli oluyor. Özellikle sarhoşken dikkatli ol."

"Liam, tabi ki onu bırakmayacağım ama şu anda sarhoş. Ne yapmamı bekliyorsun?"

Liam omuz silkerken Harry'nin arkasına gözü kayınca yüzünde bir sırıtma oluştu. Harry arkadan boynuna dolanan kolları hissettiğinde Liam çoktan ilk fotoğraf karesini almıştı bile. Harry, Louis'yi boynuna sarılı kolundan çekerek oturduğu oturakta kucağına düşürdü.

"Bakıyorum da benimle olma konusunda fikrini değiştirdiğin canım eşim?" Louis gülümsedi.

"Hiçbir zaman senden hoşlanmadığımı söylemedim."

Bu sefer gülümseme sırası Harry'de idi. "Yani benden hoşlanıyorsun?" Louis cevap vermek yerine bacaklarını kenarlardan sarkıtıp kollarını tekrar Harry'nin boynuna sardı.

"Bilmem, sanırım hoşlanıyorum."

İkisi de gülümsediğinde Liam gözlerini devirdi, "Benim işim bitti." ikisinin gözleri Liam'a çevrildi. "Masaya gidiyorum gelirsiniz." Durakladı, "işiniz bitince."


End file.
